UNA ÚLTIMA NOCHE MÁS
by Anaitat ZZ
Summary: Él, decide atravesar el mundo entero y pedirle matrimonio a quien más amaba, lo que no esperaba era que ella estuviera ahora con alguien más.Por esto se da un malentendido dejando confusos a los eternos enamorados, podrá su amor sobrevivir ante esto?


Este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste, le hice algunas modificaciones gracias a unas recomendaciones que me dieron, así que realmente deseo que lo idsfruten. Estoy totalmente abierta a recomendaciones que me ayuden a mejorar mi forma de escritura, así que sientansen libres a decirme que hago mal y debo mejorar y que debo seguir haciendo para que mis futuras historias sean cada vez mejores.

Este fic va dedicado a una de mis mejores amigas, la que me introdujo en el mundo de los fanfictions y de los juegos "The Leyend of Zelda". Gracias LittleCiela por enseñarme estos dos nuevos mundos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de los juegos "The Leyend of Zelda" no me pertenecen, únicamente los tomo prestados para hacer realidad algunas de mis locas ideas.

**Advertencias:** ninguna, no hay nada fuera de lo normal si tienes la edad para leer fics de esta categoría.

Sin más preámbulos aquí les va el fruto de mi trabajo

************************************************************************

**UNA ÚLTIMA NOCHE MÁS**

**Por: Anaitat ZZ.**

No podía dormir, sus pensamientos daban vueltas en su cabeza perturbándolo. No podía creer que había causado un gran daño a la mujer que tanto amaba, a aquella que se había prometido hacer feliz como nunca en su vida. Había atravesado el mundo entero para recuperarla, a su eterno amor, quien trató de cortar, contra su propia voluntad, ese vínculo tan hermoso que los había unido por poco menos de un año pero que era tan fuerte como los vínculos de toda una vida.

¿Cómo pudo dejarla ir tan fácil, por qué no le dijo a ella que no la dejaría salir de su vida tan fácilmente, por qué no le dijo en ese momento que la amaba tanto que sin ella en su vida moriría?

Un momento, pero sí lo hizo, él le expresó esa última tarde en que ella llegó a su puerta para decirle que su trabajo ya había terminado y debía regresar a casa en su país natal, que acaso ella no entendió que su hogar estaba aquí con él, pese a que nunca consolidaron de manera definitiva su relación, aunque no la sellaron bajo el pacto del anillo ni bajo el calor del mismo techo; ella debía de saber lo importante que era para él. Más aún con lo que ocurrió después de esa súplica por que no la volviera a ver después de esa tarde, que no la fuera a despedir al aeropuerto, que ya no lo amaba y que la dejara en paz.

Él no pudo creer ni una sola palabra de su amada en aquel momento, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, cómo era posible creerle en esas condiciones en que se encontraba, nunca la vió tan frágil, tan débil, era totalmente opuesto de su personalidad habitual, ella normalmente era una mujer fuerte e independiente, con carácter dominante, él aceptó esas condiciones y siempre se mantuvo a su lado, sin decir nada solamente viviendo para servirle en el silencio pero con amor.

Sin embargo, justo en ese momento ella no era sí misma pero al mismo tiempo si lo era, él conocía ese lado sensible de ella que posiblemente muy pocos conocieran, se podía atrever a decir que él era el único que conocía esa faceta de la chica que le robaba el sueño cada noche y que para su infortunio lo siguió haciendo incluso después de su partida.

¿Qué podía hacer para impedir su partida, o al menos evitar el fin de su relación?, nada, absolutamente nada pero él la entendía, comprendía su posición, ella tenía razón, las relaciones a distancia, sea larga o corta no funcionaban.

Lo único que logró decir, con un nudo en la garganta por la tristeza fue: "Regálame una última noche más".

Y así esa noche, su última noche juntos se prolongó hasta el amanecer. No se separaron ni un segundo, se negaban a dejar que llegara el sol, pero el cansancio los venció y en cuanto se quedaron dormidos el sol se aprovechó del momento y, dudándolo un poco, apareció marcando definitivamente el último adiós. Sin más ella tomó sus cosas y él la miró salir por la puerta de su apartamento, pero se prometió no dejarla salir de su vida.

Ese momento, esa imagen, la triste cara de su amada que no quería volver a ver jamás, esa necesidad de abrazarla fuerte y consolarla, nunca creyó que se fuera a repetir, pero en lo que pensó que sería un feliz reencuentro, después de más de año y medio de estar sin la fuente de su vida, sucedió de nuevo, volvió a ver esa triste y desconsolada cara de la persona a quien más amaba en esta vida.

Este doloroso hecho pasó ya hace unas cuatro horas, antes de hallarse sumido en sus pensamientos en la cama del lujoso hotel en el que se hospedaba.

Voló por más de 24 horas, con retrasos en los vuelos, tormentas y turbulencias que impedían dejar dormir a los pasajeros, pero él no les tomó importancia, porque la volvería a ver al fin. Era una sorpresa, era un regalo para su cumpleaños.

Gracias al poco tiempo (aproximadamente un mes) que se mantuvo en contacto con ella, vía e-mail y que de repente se suspendió, logró obtener número de teléfono del apartamento en el que vivía, el cual no se atrevió a usar. Un día de tantos, cuando decidió preparar esa sorpresa, tomó valor, marcó el tan temido número telefónico y rogando que no respondiera ella esperó a que contestaran, aunque con cada sonido del tono de espera su corazón se aceleraba gradualmente, hasta que finalmente contestaron. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano controlar los latidos de su corazón, se dio cuenta que para su dicha no fue ella la que contestó, pero no estaba seguro, debía confirmarlo porque simplemente se habían limitado a levantar el auricular y aún no decían nada. Reuniendo fuerzas tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo, con su mala pronunciación del inglés y aún peor de lo normal logró decir:

-" Hola??"

-"Sí´?"- contesto una voz gruesa, para ser exactos una voz masculina.

-"Un hombre…"

-"Ah??"

-"No nada, es solos que no esperaba escuchar la voz de un hombre, creo que me equivoqué, donde yo esperaba llamar únicamente viven 2 mujeres, disculpe la molestia"

-"Espere, no cuelgue, aquí si viven 2 mujeres, yo no vivo aquí"- cuando escuchó estas palabras, sintió un gran alivio, todavía tenía posibilidades de preparar su pequeña sorpresa.-"Ya le paso a una de ellas, a la única que se queda en casa hoy, xq yo ya me voy y me llevo a una conmigo, jajaja, bueno aquí está".

-"Hola, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?".

Esta vez sí era una voz femenina, pero no conocida, seguía con la duda de si no se había equivocado de número, así que finalmente se decidió a preguntar si esa era la casa de su ex novia, quien aún tenía un pedazo de su corazón, para su suerte y esperanza recibió como respuesta que así lo era sino que no se encontraba y después de una larga charla con la compañera de esa persona tan especial para él, llegaron al acuerdo de que ella le ayudaría.

Llegó el día "D" (día de la operación SORPRESA), que tanto había esperado tras largas horas de viaje (durante las cuales miraba la pequeña y fina joya con la que al fin sellaría de una vez por todas su relación con ella, e imaginaba cuan bella se vería en aquella delicada, pero firme, pequeña mano) y finalmente ahí se encontraba frente a frente de la intimidadora puerta de su feliz futuro, o eso pensaba él hasta el momento.

Debió suponerlo, tal vez era verdad que ya no lo amaba, no debió ser tan terco, esta vez de verdad lo había echado todo a perder, había arruinado su única oportunidad de ser feliz junto a su lado la vez que no la detuvo de marcharse y esa oportunidad nunca la volvió a tener aunque así le pareció por estar cegado por amor.

Es natural que ella quisiera seguir adelante con su vida volver a su vida normal, dejar atrás su amor de verano, el cual duró más que un simple verano, tal vez él fue solo una aventura para ella, nada serio. Posiblemente todo fue un reto, un reto de conquistar al dueño de la revista de moda más grande e importante del mundo.

¿Cómo fue que de su rama predilecta, (sobre las demás ramas de su compañía que tenía establecidas alrededor del mundo) la rama americana, le hubieran recomendado ese monstruo que llegó a cambiar completamente su vida, que llegó para hacerlo perder el control de sus sentidos y de sus instintos.

Su último proyecto fue todo un éxito, la revista cumplía ya 13 años de ser la más vendida en cada parte del mundo donde se vendía, y para celebrar esto hicieron una edición especial de fin de año, para lo cual se pidió a cada jefe de rama que enviaran a las oficinas principales (en Japón) al mejor empleado que tuvieran bajo su mando, ya fuera reportero, modista o fotógrafo. Y sin esperarlo ni saberlo llegó la persona que él creyó era la destinada para compartir juntos el resto de su vida.

Tenía miles de mujeres a sus pies, ¿por qué tuvo que escogerla a ella?

Esto de ser perseguido por las mujeres fue lamentablemente gracias al monstruo de sus pesadillas, ya que ella después de una de las tantas noches que estuvieron juntos en secreto en el departamento de él (si así se le podía llamar a esa mansión que comprendía por completo el piso más alto de la torre de apartamentos más lujosa de todo Japón), para ser más exactos su primera noche juntos de manera especial, lo convenció de posar para algunas fotos de la edición especial, diciéndole que su físico era espectacular, que no podía negarle el privilegio a sus lectoras de ver a un verdadero ejemplo de belleza masculina, ¿Qué mujer enamorada, en su sano juicio le diría eso al hombre que supuestamente ama, y mucho menos justo después de haber realizado la "máxima expresión de amor"? ¿Cómo pudo caer en tan bajo truco?, ¿será que desde entonces estaba cegado por el amor que le tenía a esa bestia?

Aunque sus pensamientos fueran de rencor, aunque su forma de expresarse a esa mujer fueran un poco rudas, no podía negar que la amaba con todo su ser, no podía negar que era su aire, no podía negar que era su fuente de la eterna juventud, no podía contenerse más. Necesitaba una vez más demostrarle todo su amor de la mejor forma que él sabía.

Pero ¿cómo, cómo se atrevería a decirle que la quería tener de nuevo entre sus brazos si había arruinado su nueva relación? Además, ella posiblemente no querría ni verlo y si lo volvía a mirar con la misma tristeza con la que lo vió cuando el OTRO salió por esa puerta diciéndole y rompiéndole el corazón a ella, que sería mejor que se dieran un poco de tiempo para que ella se pusiera al día con su "amigo", él no sería capaz ni de mirarla de reojo a la cara y mucho menos a los pies, sabía que exageraba, pero así era como se sentía en ese momento, se sentía la forma de vida más baja que pudiera existir en este planeta. Pero tenía que hacerlo, no podía contenerse más, la amaba y sin ella no podría vivir, haría todo lo posible para recuperarla, no dejaría que "otro hombre" le arrebatara su vida.

Se levantó de golpe de su cama se puso sus pantuflas azules y salió corriendo de la habitación del hotel, sin importarle lo que vestía: una camiseta gris sin mangas, que dejaba ver sus fuertes y deliciosos brazos y un pantalón largo a cuadros de color azul claro, no podía perder ni un segundo más, así que sin pensar en cambiarse fue en busca de su amor, aparte de que era media noche y nadie le iba a reprochar que anduviera en pijamas a esas horas.

Pero lo que él desconocía es que mientras él pensaba en su suite, alguien también estaba meditando sobre la misma situación y los hechos ocurridos hace ya seis horas.

Ahí en medio de una noche lluviosa, muy lluviosa, se encontraba ella frente a su computadora viendo todas las fotos de los momentos hermosos que vivió con cierta persona durante su estadía de trabajo en Japón. No podía evitar sentir nostalgia por esos días llenos de felicidad, la verdad era que se engañaría al decir que después de regresar a América siguió siendo igual de feliz como en esos días, no era que no se sintiera feliz de volver a ver a su familia y amigos, ni que ellos no la hicieran feliz, sino que ella sentía que ya no era la misma, como que le faltaba algo que había dejado olvidado durante su viaje, pero ¿qué, qué era eso que había dejado olvidado y la hacía sentirse incompleta, tendría razón su mejor amiga diciéndole que tal vez aún sentía algo por él?

No eso era imposible ella había puesto todo su empeño en olvidarlo, en olvidar sus ojos, tan profundos como el océano y tan inmensos como el cielo, tan llenos pasión y amor, pero al mismo tiempo tan llenos de ternura e inocencia, en olvidar su sonrisa tan radiante como el sol, el olvidar sus caricias, sus besos, la sensación de estar entre sus fuertes brazos, en olvidar la felicidad que sentía al estar junto a él, en olvidar esos momentos en que todo desaparecía y quedaban únicamente ellos dos, en olvidar el amor que una vez existió.

Ya no debía seguir los consejos de su amiga de que se tomara las cosas con calma y razonara bien la situación, eso ya no funcionaba, ya lo había hecho y siempre llegaba a la misma confusa conclusión algo le faltaba y no podría vivir hasta que lo encontrara. Ahora debía seguir los consejos de su corazón y lo que su corazón le gritaba a gritos que hiciera era que no se negara el amor, que no se negara la felicidad, que no se negara vivir.

La única forma de vivir era aceptándolo, aceptando que por más que intentó no pudo arrancarlo de su corazón, que por más que intentó olvidarlo con "otro" cada vez que sentía las caricias de ese "otro hombre", se sentía sucia porque lo recordaba a él, porque recordaba los momentos de entrega mutua entre él y ella, por eso durante más de un año que estuvo con "el otro" no pudo pasar de un almuerzo, de una película, de un beso, era incapaz de entregarse a alguien más que no fuera el verdadero amor de su vida, al que había renunciado por miedo, por cobardía, ¿por qué no lucho en su momento cuando pudo?

Fue por miedo al ¿qué dirán? Una mujer común de clase media como ella que mediocremente logró obtener un título en moda, que tuvo que ascender desde lo más bajo para obtener la posición de trabajo que tenía y que a duras penas pudo alcanzar a los 25 años no podía relacionarse con un hombre alcanzó la fama mundial a la edad de 22 años y que ya estaba predestinado a ella desde que fue adoptado cuando era un bebé por la estéril pero más importante pareja en el mundo de la moda como él , además eran solamente compañeros de trabajo en un proyecto, de hecho ni siquiera eran eso él era su jefe y ella era solo un peón que le servía a él para lograr sus objetivos.

Las relaciones amorosas y las relaciones de trabajo no se llevan bien por lo complicadas que llegan a ser, ella lo sabía pero no pudo evitar enredarse en las telarañas del destino, no pudo evitar perderse en el laberinto de su vida, olvidó atar un extremo de su memoria en la razón por la que había viajado a Japón y esa era trabajo, no amor.

¿Desde cuándo a ella le importaban los demás, desde cuándo?, si le hubiera importado, no hubiera seguido su sueño, no hubiera llegado tan lejos y no hubiera conocido lo que es el verdadero amor, nunca antes en su vida había sido tan feliz como lo fue al lado de él, una vez se negó esa oportunidad pero no pasaría una segunda vez, no se rendiría tan fácilmente por ese amor que había puesto de cabeza su mundo y que la había hecho vulnerable lucharía hasta el fin. Había tomado su decisión, sería feliz para el resto de su vida con la única persona que podría serlo, aceptaría su proposición.

Justo en ese momento se escuchan unos golpes en la puerta, eran puñetazos desesperados rogando por que ese obstáculo que los apartaba de la felicidad se abriera, puñetazos decididos y dispuestos a tirar la puerta si no la abrían.

Sobresaltada ante la situación, ella se levantó de la silla de su escritorio y se dirigió a la puerta. Normalmente no lo haría su sentido común le decía que nadie llegaría a la una de la mañana a visitarla y mucho menos en una noche tan lluviosa como esa, pero había algo en el fondo más recóndito de su corazón que le decía "debes abrir esa puerta, si no lo haces te lamentarás".

Y así lo hizo, quedó impactada al ver materializada frente a ella a la persona en la que pensaba hace unos segundos, ahora que lo tenía justo en su puerta y a pesar de que era el momento adecuado, todo el valor y la determinación se fueron con un soplo del viento. Volviendo en sí, se dispuso a hablar pero en cuanto abrió su boca para pronunciar palabra, un dedo tierna y cuidadosamente posado sobre sus labios le impidió hacerlo.

-"Espera, no hables, solo escucha"

Él estaba empapado y agitado, pero su resolución a estar con ella se reflejaba en el azul profundo de sus ojos, estaba decidido, esta vez sí se lo diría. Tomó aire y dijo:

-Lamento mucho haber arruinado tu vida nueva, tal vez si lo quieras y si "ese" también te quiere entenderá que el malentendido de esta tarde fue mi culpa y únicamente mía. Demonios, no sé que estoy haciendo, ni porqué vine, solo sé que necesitaba verte. Verás, la última vez que fuiste a mi departamento para despedirte me partió el alma y me pareció que a ti también, aparentemente no fue así y si ya no me amas está bien, pero… pero… yo necesito poner en claro mis sentimientos hacia ti y necesito saber qué es lo que sientes por mí. Yo solo... solo necesito comprobarlo. Por favor, te lo suplico "Regálame una última noche más", si no sientes lo mismo por mí que yo siento por ti después de esta noche te prometo que me iré lejos y que no volveré a molestarte y te dejaré en paz, aunque me duela, pero por favor "Regálame una última noche más".

Esas palabras facilitaron todo ahora se sentía llena de energía, todo el valor que había perdido al abrir la puerta había regresado con más intensidad, él ya le había dicho lo que sentía ahora era su turno.

-"Link, no es necesario que te vayas, yo no quiero que te vayas, te daré todas las últimas noches más que necesites para darte cuenta de cuánto te amo, yo no puedo vivir sin ti, te necesito.

Diciendo esto entre sollozos se abalanzó hacia los brazos de su eterno amor, el llanto no pudo esperar más y final mente las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de ambos.

Él simplemente la abrazó fuerte y sin decir nada permanecieron en el silencio únicamente perturbado por el sonido de las gotas de lluvia que caían sobre el tejado. Finalmente él rompió el silencio y le dijo:

-"Zel, donde está tu dormitorio"

Ella siendo incapaz todavía de pronunciar palabra alguna y entendiendo lo que él quería volteó la mirada hacia la puerta de su habitación. En respuesta inmediata la tomó de la muñeca y tirando suavemente de ella la dirigió hacia la puerta señalada.

Aprovechando que la feliz pareja había salido de escena, la espía testigo de este hecho, quién se había despertado con los fuertes puñetazos de Link, salió de su escondite. Por poco y la descubren, pero estaban tan metidos en lo suyo que ni siquiera pasando frente a ella (mientras iban hacia el cuarto de Zelda), se dieron cuenta que estaban siendo observados y aunque no entendió palabra de lo que dijeron le gustó saber que ahora su mejor amiga sería realmente feliz. Cerró la puerta, apagó la computadora, no sin antes husmear un poco lo que su amiga había estado haciendo, en eso reconoció una foto que salió en la revista, pero desde un ángulo diferente. Sabía que a aquel hombre lo había visto antes y ahora con esa foto y la de la revista no cabía duda, él era el dueño de la compañía de la revista, ahora sí que su amiga había dejado su mal gusto por los hombres, esta vez sí supo escoger que suerte que le propuso al jefe de rama que no la enviara a ella si no a Zelda, a parecer el viaje le había hecho bien. Finalmente se fue a su cuarto se puso tapones de algodón en los oídos, solo por si acaso, y se fue a dormir.

Mientras tanto Link y Zelda recuperaban el tiempo perdido en este último año que estuvieron apartados el uno del otro. Sus miradas llenas de amor, pasión y lujuria se buscaron y sin palabras, solo con ese contacto visual se expresaron todo lo que era necesario saber en ese momento, esas miradas decían "te amo" y también decían "te deseo".

A la mañana siguiente ella despertó sin deseos de ir a trabajar, sin deseos de levantarse de esa cama, simplemente quería permanecer más tiempo junto a él. En ese preciso instante alguien llamó a la puerta:

-"Zelda, ¿no vas a ir a trabajar hoy?"

Sin saber qué hacer, rogando a Din para que Link no se despertara o simplemente para que no hiciera ruido alguno, finalmente respondió que no, no se le ocurrió ningún pretexto, pero para su sorpresa su amiga se marchó sin decir nada, cosa que era raro en ella pero que agradeció, sin embargo, después de este pequeño incidente no pudo dormir más.

Después de quince minutos de no hacer nada y de no moverse para despertarlo, decidió preguntarle a aquel que dormía profundamente a su lado algo que durante esos 15min vino a su mente:

-"Link estás despierto"

Con voz aperezada y somnolienta él respondió casi hablando entre dientes:

-"Ahora si lo estoy"

-"Lamento haberte despertado, pero necesito preguntarte algo"

-"Está bien no importa, estoy medio despierto desde que tu amiga vino a despertarte. ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?"

-"Solo por curiosidad, ¿qué hiciste el anillo?"

-"Lo olvidé en el hotel"

-"¡¡¡QUÉ!!! ¿Link, en qué demonios estabas pensando para dejarlo olvidado?"- su voz denotaba cierto enojo e indignación, no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Sin embargo, pacientemente, o tal vez un poco dormido, respondió a las palabras de enojo de su amada con un tono tranquilo.

-"En ti, pensaba en ti, tú vuelves mi mundo al revés y haces que todo se me olvide"

Estas últimas palabras dejaron en estado de shok a Zelda, ¿cómo se pudo atrever a dudar de quien más la amaba en esta tierra? Y en acto seguido lo abrazó tiernamente y cariñosamente le besó la frente a su bello durmiente, lo cual dibujó una triunfante sonrisa en el rostro de este, xq ese beso y ese abrazo le indicaban que estarían juntos para siempre.

**FIN.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Muuuuuchas gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo de leer mi fic.**

Ya saben si les gustó dejen muchos reviews, si tienen sugerencias para mi próxima historia o simplemente para mejorar como autora, también dejenme reviews para tomar en cuenta todos sus comentarios y hacer de mis futuros trabajos mejores y de su mayor agrado.

**Para aquellos que aún quedaron con ganas de más zelink, aquí les dejo una sugerencia: lean "Una sonrisa para un inicio feliz" de LittleCiela es una historia muy buena y no es un oneshot como mi fic.**

Eso fue todo, espero que les halla gustado y si fue así de vez en cuando verán algún fic mío por aquí.

**Muuuuuchas gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo de leer mi fic.**


End file.
